


MORNING CEREAL WITH DAN AND PHIL!

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Phandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Cereal, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are filming a new video when they get a bit carried away. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORNING CEREAL WITH DAN AND PHIL!

Phil looked over the camera at Dan and asked, “Are you ready?”

The corner of Dan’s mouth turned up and he replied, “Yep, so ready.”

“Hitting record… Now!” Phil said, pressing the button on the camera. For a moment he checked to make sure the red light was flashing before rushing to sit next to Dan. Dan sat in the orange chair, and Phil in the purple one right next to him, like they did on the rare occasions that they ate together.

As Phil pulled out the chair and sat down his shoulder brushed against Dan’s for a moment. The hair on his arms stood up for a moment. Phil’s eyes flicked to the camera before he looked over at Dan in anticipation.

Dan stared straight ahead into the camera and said, “Hey guys! It me and Phil here-” Phil waved at the camera. “And we decided it would be fun to let our fans get to see a bit of our daily lives; you know, get to know us a little better. So, we had the GREAT idea that we could…” Phil grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl from the edge of the table, off camera, and exclaimed, “Eat cereal together!”

Dan chuckled and pulled his own bowl towards himself, “I’m sure you’ve already seen the title of this video but-- get ready-- you’re about to have mORNING CEREAL WITH DAN AND PHIL!” Phil set down his things and did some dramatic jazz hands around the boxes of cereal and Dan added, “Which, to be honest, is more like lunch cereal with Dan and Phil,” Dan checked his watch. “Because it’s almost 12 o’clock.”

Phil laughed, “Yeah we didn’t want to get up too early ‘cause, you know, we stayed up all night on the internet.”

“As usual.”

Phil put a finger in the air, “But, it doesn’t matter what time it is where you are, because it’s never too late to have a bowl of cereal. So, you can go grab your favorite cereal-” 

Dan interjected, “Or, you know, whatever happens to be around the house. I am guilty of eating maltesers like cereal, but only occasionally. It’s delicious. ”

“Oh my god, Dan. After you get cereal slash cereal substitute, you can just go ahead and pour it in a bowl and join us on this magical, delicious journey!” They both laughed.

“As you can see,” Dan said, picking up the box of cereal, “We’ve gotten some Krave cereal for nostalgic purposes. I’m sure you all remember when Phil and I wore onesies and made complete fools of ourselves.”

They both looked at each other and smiled. Phil laughed, “Oh my god, no! That was so much fun!” 

“You’re right! Because I WON!” Dan cackled mischievously. 

“Yes, Dan. I remember that quite well.”

“Anyways, it’s time to pour that tasty cereal into your bowl. Don’t be afraid to fill the entire bowl, trust us, we won’t judge you.” Dan poured a heaping helping of cereal into his bowl, accidentally spilling some cereal onto the table. “Oops. Should we edit that out?”

Phil waved his hand dismissively, helping Dan pick up the spilled cereal with his other hand, “It’s fine. This is just proving how clumsy you are.”

Dan laughed, “Right, because everyone didn’t believe that before this moment. Here, you can have the cereal.”

“Thanks.”

“Alright, why don’t I get the second most important ingredient while you pour your cereal?” Dan said, standing up out of his chair.

“Oh, no,” Phil muttered, watching Dan open the fridge and pull out a gallon of milk.

Dan walked back over to the table and sat down, setting the milk on the table. “That’s right, you guessed it; milk!” Dan rubbed his hand over the gallon and wiggled his eyebrows while staring directly into the camera. 

Phil covered his face with his hands, “Oh my god, Dan, please stop. What are you doing?”

Dan smirked, “Oh, come on, Phil. You know all about milk, don’t you? Mm, delicious.”

Phil moaned, “Please stop, I don’t need to be reminded of what I think you’re trying to remind me of.”

Dan winked, “That was for all the fans out there who’ve read the milk fic.”

“That was unnecessary.” 

Dan stopped rubbing the milk. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m ruining the moment. We were having a nice, normal breakfast when I had to go and traumatize everyone.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, “And hurry up with the milk.”

Dan poured his milk and handed it to Phil, “Here.”

As Phil was pouring his milk he began, “You know, all this talk of cereal is making me think…” 

“Yeah?” Dan asked curiously, taking out the spoons and setting one of them down next to Phil’s bowl. 

“It’s making me think about how I started on YouTube. I got that camera from a box of cereal, and that’s how I got the idea to make videos and put them up on YouTube. Without that box of cereal none of this would have ever happened.”

Dan stirred his cereal and thought for a minute, “Wow, you’re right. Our fates depended on a box of cereal.”

Phil screwed the cap back on the milk and put it to the side, “I know. You would have never messaged me because I would never have made any videos, and then we would have never met. It makes me sad to think about never having met you. I don’t know what I’d be doing with my life right now, but I sure wouldn’t have been happier than I am now.”

Dan swallowed his first bite of cereal, “Yeah, I feel the same way. God, Phil, you’re going to make me cry. I don’t even want to THINK about what I’d be doing if I’d never met you. I’d be such a loser now if it weren’t for you.”

“Aw, Dan, don’t say that.” Phil looked warmly over at Dan. “I don’t think you would’ve been a loser. You’re never a loser. I’m sure would have had a great life without me. You’re so much more creative than me; you probably would’ve invented something cool and made millions of dollars!” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “What?! No! That’s ridiculous. If anyone was going to invent something and make millions of dollars it would be you. Or maybe you’d make millions of dollars for some other reason.”

Phil shook his head, letting his spoon rest against the side of his bowl, “Whatever you say, Dan. The point is, though, that I’m really glad I met you. You’re so important to me.”

By this point, both boys had slowly forgotten that the camera was there, and they continued on as if they were all by themselves with no one watching.

Dan smiled, “You’re important to me, too, Phil. It feels nice to be important to someone. It gives my dark soul a ray of hope.”

Phil grinned down at his bowl and said, “Yeah… But it’s so true, though! I’ve never been this close to anyone in my entire life. I don’t even think me and my mum are this close, and I love my mum! You’re like my entire world, Dan. I can’t see myself ever stop spending all of my time with you.”

“Actually,” Dan frowned, “I feel the same way. Spending all my time with you just feels so… normal. Hey, you know what we should do?”

Phil looked at Dan, “What?”

“Well, there’s this thing that some people do with people they’re really close to. They make a deal that if they’re a certain age and they haven’t gotten married or don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, then they’ll just marry the other person.” Dan paused. “We should make a deal like that.”

Phil raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You’d really do something like that?”

Dan shrugged nervously, “Sure, I’d marry you. Nothing would change really. I guess… I guess people make deals like that so they can be a part of something before they die.”

They both looked down at their half-empty bowls of cereal, seeming to have lost their appetite. Phil’s face was etched with contemplation. 

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and smiled nervously, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought this up. I’d just been thinking about it for a while and… You don’t have to make any decisions. 

You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, is what I’m trying to say.”

Dan leaned away from Phil, shrugging his shoulders up to his cheeks as if he was bracing himself for something. His face was blank but his body was aching with regret, and he’d never wished more in his life that he could take something back.

“No,” Phil said finally, “I’d do it.”

Dan opened one eye, but didn’t relax, “You would?”

Phil nodded slowly, “Yeah. Honestly, I think I would. I would marry you. It would probably happen, too, because I just don’t have much luck with girls. It’s hard to picture myself marrying one.”

Dan finally relaxed, but he had trouble finding the right words to ask, “Just… girls? You’ve never thought about… guys?”

“Sure, I’ve thought of guys like that. Not a lot but… But, you know, I’ve never actually been with one. I just don’t know.” Phil responded, blushing, “What about you?”

Dan looked into Phil’s eyes hesitantly, “I- I’ve never been with a guy either. I think-” He cleared his throat. “I think I’d like to try it sometime.”

Phil noticed how close they were to each other, but he didn’t lean away and he didn’t feel uncomfortable. He was suddenly filled with a childlike curiosity, so he leaned forward slightly, his eyes glancing down at Dan’s mouth.

Phil whispered, “Yeah… Me too.”

Dan noticed Phil leaning closer. He could smell the chocolate on Phil’s breath, and it smelled so sweet. Phil paused, waiting to see what Dan would do. It was a chance; an opportunity.

Throughout their conversation, their walls had slowly fallen down, one by one. There was no discomfort, no unfamiliarity in that moment, and Dan could feel the remains of his last inhibition crumbling away.

Dan closed the space between them, meeting Phil’s lips with his. His lips were softer than anything Dan could have imagined, and he found himself pushing harder.

The feeling of Dan’s hot breath on Phil’s face made butterflies swarm wildly inside of him. He never knew he could feel so good but also so confused at the same time. The only word he could find to describe it was “love”.

They released each other for a moment, breathing heavily both from lack of air and shock. Neither of them were expecting that, not that that was a bad thing.

Dan laughed, noticing the guilty look on Phil’s face. He could tell Phil was happy, though, and a small part of him was relieved. Neither of them could keep the uncontrollable grins from spreading across their faces.

Dan suddenly realized that there was a flashing red light in the corner of his eye. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“Wha-” Phil began, but when his followed Dan’s gaze he stopped. He quickly turned away, facing into Dan’s shoulder, and became very embarrassed as he imagined what would be on that camera when they looked at the footage. “Oh my god.” he muttered.

“Aw, come on,” Dan looked down into Phil’s eyes. “We can cut some of that out.” Phil blinked. “Alright, we can cut A LOT of that out.”

They sat in silence for a while, frozen in time, and almost simultaneously their lips found each other once again. It was better this time because now they knew what they were doing, sort of. To say the least, neither one of them minded the fumbling of their tongues and the bumping together of their chins and noses.

Dan put his hand on Phil’s bicep, just so he had something to hold on to since he felt he might fall over any second. Phil propped his hand on Dan’s thigh as he leaned farther forward, his palm pressing into Dan’s skin. 

Phil started grinning uncontrollably again, messing up the kiss. He leaned back, taking his hands off of Dan, and insisted, “Okay, okay, that’s enough.”

“What are you telling ME for? You’re the one who started it.”

“I did not!” Dan raised his eyebrows at him and Phil relented, “Fine, it was BOTH our faults. We should really finish this video, though.”

Dan held back another retort behind a smile and turned to face the camera.

They managed to finish their bowls of cereal, along with filming the video. As they filmed the outro of the video, thanking everyone for joining them in eating some morning cereal, Dan and Phil seemed to look over at one another, sharing glances, more than they usually did. There also happened to be an excessive amount of laughing and smiling and blushing. They didn’t care if people noticed how strangely they were acting, they didn’t care about anything other than each other.

What the camera didn’t catch, however, was how their thighs were pressed side by side under the table, or their hands resting, tangled together, on top of them. 

When they were done, Phil was all too happy to go up to the camera and finally turn it off.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness i hope you enjoyed this short fluffball of a fic. tbh i don't know if i'm going to write more it depends on how many ppl read this and actually like it. feel free to comment down below. thank. ^-^


End file.
